La Peor Parte de Ser el Sangre de Dragón
by The Fairy-est Fairy-Type
Summary: El Dovahkiin escribe una carta que explica por qué ser el Sangre de Dragón no son heroicidades puras.


**Español no es mi idioma materno. Si ves errores gramáticas en la historia dime y los corregiré pero no tengas sorpresas. Si quieres, puedes leer la versión inglés (mi primera lengua) aquí:** s/12956969/1/The-Worst-Part-About-Being-Dragonborn

* * *

Esta _carta ha sido escrito por el Sangre de_ _Dragón durante una sentencia que él había cumplido trás presuntamente atacar a un guardia de Solitude por llamarle «el Derrotadragones». El Sangre de Dragón ha pedido que publiquemos esto en todas las noticias que podemos como una advertencia a toda la gente quien le hablará en el futuro._

 _-Noticias Local de Solitude  
_

* * *

Sé que piensas tú: ¿Qué posiblemente podría ser mal de él? ¿De ser el Sangre de Dragón legendario? ¿Cómo puedo yo, El Salvador de Skyrim, destructor del Fraternidad Insidioso, Archi-Mago de la universidad de Winterhold, Heraldo de los Compañeros, Thane para todos los Jarl... ¿cómo puedan ser malos todos estes títulos maravillosos y magníficos, cada verdadero ganado? ¿Qué pueda posiblemente ser el inconveniente?

Si piensas eso es obvio que nunca has oído un dragón con miedo.

Cuando primero descubrí mi sangre dracónico pensaba que todos los otros pensaban. Que ha sido un regalo, una bendición de los Nueve. Pero ahora que la guerra con los dragones ha terminado y Alduin ya no hay —mientras sigo persiguiendo los dragones que insisten en combatir— lentamente me doy cuenta de que no es una bendición sino es una maldición.

Los dragones son criaturas inmortales. No pueden morir. Por lo menos, no sin la intervención de un Sangre de Dragón como yo. Absorbo su conimiento, su alma y lo asimilo en mi ser. Pero una cosa que la mayoría de gente no saben es que a cause de esto, dragones no pueden entender el concepto de la mortalidad. No entienden las ideas de morir para siempre y de una vida de ultratumba porque no han tenido el problema de vivir una vida finita. Y solamente hay uno cosa que puede eseñárselas: hacerles que sean mortales.

Nadie sabe de lo que suceda a un dragón cuando mueren. Podrían reunirse con su padre Akatosh una vez más o podrían estar enviados a los Deadlands por sus crímenes. Nunca sabríamos. Pero ya que yo no solamente robo su alma, su existencia, sino que yo lo consumo, mi mejor predicción es que no hay nada para ellos. Ninguna percepción, ningunas memorias, ningunas emociones, ninguna conocimiento... nada. Riezo para que un fe tan cruel y implacable les esperen pero no sé... ni ellos tampoco. Cuando los dragones están confrontados con la destrucción de sus seres y están dejados en frente de algo tan desconocido y tan desalentadores como una vida de ultratumba que ni siquiera habían conceptualizado su terror es absolutamente inconcebible. Y como el Dovahkiin, como el uno que tiene que hacerles esto, tengo que mirar lo todo.

Ver un dragón frente a frente a su existencia terminándose es uno de las cosas más terribles que un hombre puede sufrir. Antes las criaturas más majestuoso y elegantes en todo de Nirn, sencillamente son patéticos al momento de sus muertes. Y la única cosa que es peor que mirar la terminación de un dragón es ser el uno quien termina al dragón.

Cada vez. No hay ninguna excepción. Todas las veces que yo absorbo y consumo el alma de un dragón están aterrorizados más allá de la medida. En los momentitos que les asimilo, puedo oír sus voces histéricas en mi cabeza chillando que por favor me deje de hacer esto. Ni siquiera Alduin se quedaba valiente al momento de su muerte cierta. Todos me suplican, rogándome que permite sus almas quedarse intactas.

«Dovahkiin, no es intentado que me muera» ellos lloriquean. «Si me matas, ¿hasta habrá una vida de ultratumba para mi? ¿Hasta aún existiré? Por favor, ¡deja mi alma seguir! Siquiera que me vaya al nivel más horrible de Oblivion, ¡es mejor que dejar de existir! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Te ruego!»

Y yo lo hago de todos modos porque debo.

Me he dicho que es necesario. Para amparar la humanidad no tengo otra opción que hacer esto a estos pobrecitos. Pero aunque es verdad casi no puedo aguantar el facto que yo he no solamente decuartizado los seres de tantos dragones, confrontado ellos con un concepto que Akatosh quería que nunca tuvieran que confrontar, sino he también posiblemente impedido que existan otra vez. La inexistencia, un fe mucho más peor que la muerte. Y de verdad, en caulquieres otros circumstancias, mis acciones habrían sido consideradas atroces y despreciables.

Sus gritos me persiguen cada noche. Me he oldvidado del sentimiento de tener un sueño tranquilo. El terror que sus almas que me sintieron es un terror que el hombre más cobarde ni siquiera podría enfrentarse. Casi me convirtió en un adicto de Skooma, tomando dosis y dosis del veneno para olvidarme de la culpa inmensa y asfixiante que me siente.

Eso, mi amigo, es la peor parte de ser el Sangre de Dragón: ser el Derrotadragones. Es una parte de mi que odio y deseo nunca haber pasado. Entonces, a alguien quien haya leído esto: Si nos conocemos en el futuro, NO me llames «el Derrotadragones». No me importa quien seas. Podrías ser el Rey de Skyrim. Yo haré que tú te arrepientas de haberme llamado un nombre tan horrible. No es un «honor». Es una notificación de las acciones más vergonzosas que he hecho en mi vida entrera. Prefiero que me llames «ladrón argoniano asqueroso» que me llames «Derrotadragones». Hasta pensar que una palabra así aún existe me llena con culpa y furia... mis manos temblan mientras escribo esto.

Muchas gracias por tú empatía.

 _~Dovahkiin_


End file.
